Their Break Up
by EdgarAllen
Summary: Edward and Bella break up. Bella goes to Jake for comfort. She gets a little more that she wanted, but doesn't really mind. Edward, disturbed and disgruntled, tries to win Bella back. Sorry. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1: Broken Bones

_Hello all! This is a fanfiction about Edward and Bella breaking up! It happens sometime after Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. Hope you like it! -EdgarAllen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's fantabulus characters, although I wish I owned Edward... winkwink_

* * *

Chapter One: Broken Bones 

I felt the bones inside my jaw break. He had smacked me, harder than I've been hit before. I lifted my pale hand up and tenderly felt my jaw. Wincing in pain, I turned from his awe-struck face.

"Bella, I-I-I'm so so-" Edward began, his voice just loud enough for me to hear, but I cut him off sharply.

"I hate you! Leave me alone! Don't ever talk to me again!" I screamed, clutching my jaw as a yelled. It hurt to talk so badly, but I didn't care.

"Bella I'm sorry! It was an accident! Let me take you to the hospital!" Edward yelled after me. But he never moved from his aggressive position.

"No! I'll go by myself!" I yelled back, and I began to jog. I wondered what I had done to make him smack me; the sting of his hand on my face hurt worse than this.

I ran over to La Push and found Jacob. He was driving along the road with Quil in his Rabbit. He pulled up next to me, looking worried.

"Oh, hey Bella. What's u- Bella, what's wrong with your jaw? It's all crooked!" Jacob said, a worried look on his face.

"Can I get a ride to the hospital? I'll explain on the way." I asked, wincing in pain. Jake nodded and let me in. I had to sit on Quil's lap, but I didn't mind much.

"So, what happened?"

"Don't freak out, okay? Edward smacked me." I whispered, waiting for the explosion. After about thirty seconds he stopped the car and got out of the car.

"Quil, drive Bella to the hospital for me! I'm going to teach that leech a lesson!" he called as he morphed as he ran. Quil got out of the car and went around, getting in the driver's seat.

"Quil, are you okay? You're shaking." I asked, putting my hand on Quil. His skin was hot, so that was a good sign. "I'll drive myself. Go do whatever." I said.

Quil got out of the car and followed Jacob.

"Damn. Either Quil is gonna get hurt or they're gonna tear Edward up." I said as I sped down the road.

At the hospital I asked for Dr. Cullen to repair it; I had to tell him before Edward _did_ die.


	2. Chapter 2: Stitches

Chapter Two: Stitches

I sat on a chair, waiting for Carlisle to come in. When he did, he seemed quite surprised to see me.

"I thought you were with Edward, Bella. Good God, what happened to you?" he asked calmly.

"Edward, he- he smacked me. It broke my jaw, I think. Can you fix it?" I asked, tears streaking my face.

"Edward did this to you? Where is he now?" Carlisle asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

"I don't know. I got a ride from Jake Black, and when I told him what happened, he… he… He. Went. After. Him. With. Quil." I finished, more tears coming. I began to sob as I watched his face turn to terror.

"Can another doctor fix you up? I've got to find him. I'm so sorry, Bella dear. I'll kick the sense back into him if necessary." Carlisle said.

This was the first time I'd ever heard him talk openly about using violence. It shocked me.

Carlisle left me there, and in about five minutes, another doctor came in to help me with my jaw. He snapped it back into place and gave me some ice and one of those neck protectors.

He said it was only dislocated. I thanked him and then left the hospital; I'd gone in so many times Carlisle said just to put my bill on his tab. That way Charlie would never know.

I hopped back into Jake's car and sped down the road to La Push. As I neared the border, I saw four figures standing at with I supposed was the line between La Push and Forks.

As I got closer I saw Jake, Sam, Carlisle and Edward.

"What the hell" I asked myself. I got out of the car and went to stand next to Jake and Carlisle. They seemed to be arguing- but they weren't yelling fortunately. That would attract a crowd.

"Jake, Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked as I walked closer towards them.

"We are just sorting up a few things, Bella. Can you take the Rabbit home and tell Billy I'll be a while?" Jake asked, smiling at me. I nodded, and took off in the car.

As I drove down the road to Jake's, I thought about Edward. I thought about how much it hurt me to see him angry, angry enough to smack me.

I shook the feeling off and continued down the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

I pulled into the driveway, and parked the Rabbit next to the garage. Careful not to trip, I made my way down the uneven driveway to the front screen door.

"Billy? Are you there, Billy?" I called.

"Bella? What the hell- come in!" he called from the kitchen. I stepped through the open door and walked up to Billy.

"Billy, Jake is down by the treaty line, sorting some things up with Sam, Edward and Carlisle. He told me to tell you he'd be here soon." I said, exasperated.

Billy looked me up and down, and then smiled.

"It's nice to have you back, Bella. Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head.

Just then, Jake and Sam burst through the door.

"I've had _enough _of those bloodsuckers to last me an eternity!" Jake moaned. Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"You sound like Paul." he said.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked. No reply.

"Jake, tell me what the hell happened!" Still no reply. And then, I collapsed onto the ground and began to sob. Tears streamed down my face and were absorbed by the neck brace.

Jake looked at me, and then sat next to me on the floor.

"Bella, nothing happened. They agreed that you could stay here for a while, and then go back home in about a week. That's all." he said soothingly.

All of a sudden, I laughed. Jake stared at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's so funny Bella?" he asked.

"I -laugh- don't -laugh- know! I can't -laugh- stop- laughing!-laugh-" I spluttered. At this point Billy and Sam were looking at me like I was crazy.

And then it hit me.

The reason I was laughing.

I was _home_.


	4. Chapter 4: NOTICE

**I want to thank all of you who have posted reviews, even though there aren't that many. I really need input on this, and I will be updating the story ALL day. Remember, I'm a candyholic… I am also on writers' block, so my posts aren't always as long as they could be. The next few chapters should be longer. I have a poll up- it is how you think my story should end. Once again, thanks to all of you who reviewed, but I need MORE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reconnecting

After Sam left, Jacob and I caught up.

"So how's life been treating you? Not too poorly, I hope." I asked him as we made our way to the garage. Memories in that place flooded back to me.

"I'm better now." I blushed. I'm sure he was just being nice though.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well you know the most recent events, but I was good until then." I tried to sound strong, but my voice cracked.

"Why did he- why did he smack you?" asked Jake. I sighed.

"It's a long story."

"I want to hear it."

"No, you really don't."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Please tell me, Bella!"

"Alright. But be prepared to hear some things you won't like.

"I was walking with Edward around Forks, just hanging out, when he brings up this new television show- about werewolves. He asks me why I had the main character -a werewolf- pinned up on my bedroom wall.

"I told him it was because I didn't want Charlie thinking I was totally and completely obsessed with him. He asked me why Charlie would think that if we're going to be married. When I didn't answer, he took it the wrong way and… and… and, well, you know the rest."

Jake stared at me for a moment, and then frowned. For a moment I could see my Jacob behind his new look; the Jacob who didn't know about vampires or werewolves or anything.

I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're just unbelievable." We were sitting on top of his Rabbit, watching the sun melt beneath the trees.

Jake leaned in, and for a moment I thought he was going to say something, but then he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6: To the Beach

_Jake leaned in, and for a moment I thought he was going to say something, but then he kissed me._

I pulled back some, almost not comprehending what was happening. But when I did, I smiled, and kept kissing him.

He wouldn't hold back like Edward would, even if it was only to keep me safe.

Jake's tongue shot into my mouth, and harder and harder we kissed.

His hands moved from the car to my waist, as if holding us both up. Gradually, his hands moved up towards my torso, cupping my breasts.

I drew back, feeling lightheaded.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't think you'd mind…" his voice trailed off.

"It's just, Edward… I feel like that was betraying him." I whispered.

"Edward betrayed _you_ by hitting you. You don't owe him anything." Jake was pissed- I could tell by his voice.

"Let's just go do something else." I suggested. "We could go cliff jumping."

Jake stared at me, wide eyed.

"Joking." I smiled. "But there has to be something we could do. We _could've _gone biking if you hadn't ratted me out to Charlie. He was so pissed Jake!"

"Hey look, I _am_ really sorry about that!" he pleaded.

"It's okay. Do you just want to drive to the beach? We could start a fire and just chill out." I suggested. Jake's face lit up.

"That sound awesome!" he said gleefully. Jake hopped down off the Rabbit, and then helped me down. He was so tall he really didn't slide down that much.

I climbed into the passenger seat and then we took off.


	7. Chapter 7: Swimming

Jake and I made our way down the beach, talking about the night he had told me all of those legends.

"To be honest, I was _trying_ to flirt with you, but it didn't go quite the way I'd hoped." I admitted, my voice quaking.

Jake laughed.

"We're here!" he announced. The sun was completely gone now and the moon reflected off the lapping water.

"Ooh Jake! What if a bear comes?" I asked nervously.

"Silly Bella! I can handle a bear. Now let's find some driftwood and start a fire." Jake laughed.

In a few minutes we had a fire going, the blue flames warm and inviting.

Jake held my hand and we sat close; the wind was chilly tonight.

"Bella, do you want to go swimming? The water is actually really warm tonight." Jake asked.

I thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Wait," I said. "How warm is warm?"

"About 50 degrees, actually. But I'll keep you warm. Human heater, remember?" Jake replied shakily.

"Alright. But wait- I don't have a bathing suit!"

"Bella, you don't need one. Just take your pants, tank top, and sweatshirt off; that way when you get out you'll have some warm, dry clothes." said Jake.

I quickly stripped down to my bra and boy shorts (thank GOD they matched) and followed Jake who has pulling his shirt off.

He wasn't as muscled as Edward, but pretty close.

My first few steps in the water were warm, but then as I got thigh deep, a sensation of cold swept through me.

"Jake," I moaned. "Come over here! It's cold!"

I looked around; Jake wasn't in the water. Jake wasn't _anywhere_. All of a sudden, I felt a tugging on my legs, and the next thing I knew I was under the water. I hadn't expected that- I was choking on the water.

_Oh crap,_ I thought. _I'm going to die right now!_

I swam up and to the surface. I couldn't touch anymore.

I saw Jake emerge from the water, a grin on his face.

"Jake! That was you?!"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Come help me!"

Jake swam towards me and caught me in his arms.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and held tight, soaking up the warmth. I hadn't realized how cold I was.

Jake looked at me and kissed me. This time I didn't hold back, I just enjoyed the ride.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like eons; we didn't stop kissing until we were in his car, warm and dry. Jake sped off, our hands entwined together.


	8. Chapter 8: Running Home

I woke up the next morning, dazed and confused.

I was in a soft bed, but I was _way_ to hot.

Looking behind me, I saw Jake lying next to me.

We were _nekked_.

Very abruptly I sat up, covering myself with the sheets, searching for my clothes. There they were, folded in a pile next to the bed. I put them on and crashed out the bedroom door and into the living room.

I rushed outside where the cold wind blew in my tangled hair.

When it got too cold, I went back inside and found some paper and a pen.

"Jake," I wrote. "Went home for more clothes and stuff. Be back soon. Love you."

I ran down the road to the borderline and then rested on a log. I definitely lost a few pounds on _that_ run.

When I finally got home I wasn't surprised to see Edward's Volvo in the driveway.

I sighed and snuck to the back, when I almost broke my leg trying to climb the tree up into my bedroom.

I actually managed to shoot myself through the window and into my room.

I opened my closet and pulled a duffel bag from a hook. Jamming some clothes and things into the bag, I raced into the bathroom to get my toothbrush and hairbrush.

Finally, I made my way downstairs where I awaited scolding from Charlie.

As soon as I entered the living room, Charlie came around the corner, smiling.

"Bella! Going back to Jake's? Tell Billy I said hi."

"Um, dad, did you take your funny pills this morning?"

"Well, no, but that's not important. Edward was just over and he explained the situation; did he really hit you that hard Bells? I pulled my gun from my belt and he flew out of here like a bat out of hell."

I laughed in my head; Edward had to _pretend_ to be afraid of a gun.

"Oh, well yeah he did smack me that hard. Dad, can you give me a ride over to Jake's? I ran all the way here." I wheezed.

"Sure Bells. Let me get my coat."

On the car ride the Jake's, Charlie asked me what Jake and I did last night.

"Oh we went to the beach and hung out. That's it." I replied. Charlie didn't have to know _every _detail, did he?


	9. Chapter 9: Sam and Quil

Charlie pulled into the driveway, and I hopped out.

"Come home tomorrow, okay? Y'know, to make me some breakfast. Then you can come back." He said before pulling out.

Once Charlie was gone, I ran inside the house, carrying my bag.

"Hey, you're back!"

I spun on the spot to see Jake smiling on the couch, watching television. He turned it off and went to greet me.

"Lemme take that for you. Billy's home. Turns out some of the guys on the reservation took him fishing; I hope you like fish." He said. His voice was giddy, light. My Jacob's voice.

"Oh yeah, I can live with it. So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, trying to give him a coy smile. It turned into an awkward, lopsided frown.

"Are you okay Bella? An aftershock of the dislocation or something?" Jake asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine Jake. Really I am. Hey do you want to go somewhere or not?" I demanded.

"Oh- oh yeah! What do you want to do?" he asked.

Before I could respond, a knock came at the door. Standing outside was Quil and Sam.

"Hold on, Bella." He said, and he answered the door.

"You're still here?" asked Quil. Jake hit him on the arm hard.

"Enough you two. Bella, can you go in the other room? I have to talk to Jake alone." Sam asked politely. I nodded and went into Jake's room, carrying my bag.

I sat on his bed, wondering what they were talking about.

About twenty minutes later, Jake came into his room and sat on the bed next to me.

"Am I allowed to ask what that was all about?" I asked.

"No. It's a wolf thing. C'mon, let's just go drive around La Push. I need to scope out some things, anyway." Jake said, looking distracted.

I shrugged and followed Jake out to the Rabbit.


	10. Chapter 10: ANOTHER NOTICE

**I would like to thank you all for all your reviews and adding to your favorites and alerts. But I still only have nineteen reviews- I know I haven't posted but tell this story to your friends, have them review it too! Remember- I'm a freaking suckerholic! **


	11. Chapter 11: Ripped up House

As we drove around, I began to notice things I hadn't before.

_No one _was outside. This agitated me; usually the road was littered with La Push teens goofing around.

But there wasn't anyone outside.

"Jake, where is everyone?" I asked casually. He didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't answer." I said grudgingly.

Jake sighed.

"There's no one outside because there's going to be a big storm. That's all Bella."

Suddenly I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"What are you scoping?" I asked finally.

"I'm just looking around to see if anyone _is _outside. It could be dangerous if they are when the storm hits. Sam said it might be a hurricane." he replied.

I suddenly felt guilty for making him guilty.

"Oh." was all I could say. I reached for his hand and he took it lovingly.

"Alright, nobody's outside. We should probably get back to my house, unless you want to go to your house so your dad doesn't worry about you." he said.

I thought it over and decided I wanted to go home.

"Let's go to my place. I promised Charlie I'd come home anyways. When I was there the first time, _he_ was there. Charlie pulled his gun on him." I half laughed.

Jake nodded and drove towards the borderline into Forks.

Once we were home, Edward's car wasn't parked in the driveway, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

"Come on, we should tell Charlie about the hurricane." I said, hopping out of the Rabbit.

We walked up to the front door and I tried to open the door. But to my dismay, it was locked.

"I thought Charlie was off today. Maybe he went fishing." I muttered to myself.

"Jake, we have to go to the back door- there's a spare key under the mat. But watch out, it's really swampy back there." I warned.

"I'll be fine, Bella. Let's go." he said, picking me up and carrying me to the back.

"Jake!" I giggled.

Once we were inside, I walked into the kitchen. When I saw it, my face was in shock.

Someone had totally destroyed our kitchen.

"Damned bloodsuckers. I can smell him everywhere. Let's go upstairs." Jake muttered.

I walked up the creaking stairs and past a destroyed bathroom as well.

When we got to my room, I saw the door had been ripped off its hinges.

"Jake, I don't think Edward did this. It isn't like him at all." I whispered to him.

"Bella, get behind me- whoever did that is still in the house. Stay very close." Jake muttered under his breath.

Jake walked slowly into my bedroom and then yelled.

Aro, Jane, Caius, and Marcus were standing in my bedroom.

Jake morphed and I knew he must have been calling for help.

All of a sudden, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward burst through the door, ready to protect me.

Terrified as I was, I didn't want any of them to get hurt, especially Alice or Jake.


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting

"Well, well, well, Bella. It really is a pleasure to see you again." Aro said politely. I glared at him.

"And what's this? Still human?" Caius cackled. Alice sent him daggers.

I sighed as I heard another crash- three very large werewolves came racing up the stairs.

"Wait!" I said, finally finding my voice. "W-what did you d-do with C-Charlie?" I asked Aro.

"Oh, he's out for the day. We couldn't have another human knowing our secret. Don't you worry, Bella. He's completely safe." Aro replied simply.

"You're outnumbered, Aro. It would be best if you left." Carlisle said. "Besides, you don't know the whole story as to why she isn't changed. Come with me and I'd be glad to explain it."

Aro thought it over for a moment.

"Fine. I'll call mine off if you call yours off. And take those dogs outside, they smell." Aro replied calmly. Jake growled at him.

But everything happened the way they had worked it out.

Caius, Marcus and Jane left through the shattered window, and the three werewolves (I'd determined they were Sam, Paul and Embry) left.

Six Cullen's left, but Edward and Jake stayed behind. Jake morphed back to normal, and found a pair of baggy jeans Sam had left for him.

He put them on and then once again turned to face Edward. I stood still, watching them glare at each other.

"Well, leech, I guess you're not so bad after all, coming to help Bella." Jake said.

"Of course I came- I love her." Edward retorted. Jake looked taken aback.

"If you had loved her you wouldn't have hit her over something as stupid as a poster!" Jake yelled.

"You don't know what it's like! I can hardly touch her without restraint for fear I'll hurt her!" Edward screamed.

"Then leave her alone." Jake said simply.

"I can't. I love her too damn much." Edward whispered.

Jake was furious, I could tell. He leapt at Edward knocking him to the ground. Edward growled menacingly and pushed him off.

"Stop!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks. "Just stop it!"

Just as I half expected, they ignored me. I crumpled to the ground and closed my eyes. They were being stupid.

I just kept telling myself that I was dreaming. That I would wake up in Edward's arms.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ending of the Story

**All right. With much effort and consideration to the poll, I have given you an ending. Enjoy!**

_Just as I half expected, they ignored me. I crumpled to the ground and closed my eyes. They were being stupid._

_I just kept telling myself that I was dreaming. That I would wake up in Edward's arms. _

I opened my eyes to see Edward and Jake rolling on the ground. Tears streamed down my face, and I was unable to speak.

I couldn't believe the impact I had on them. It was all too unbelievable. They were acting like children.

I stood myself up and managed to croak, "Please, stop this!" Much to my dismay, they, once again, didn't listen.

Without knowing what else to do, I flung myself between them, trying to stop their fighting.

That was the worst mistake of my life.

Edward's senses overcame him, and he had been dead set on killing Jake.

But now it seemed like I was the one dying.

The room was spinning, and nobody heard me screaming.

I felt myself in worse pain than when James had tried to torture me to death.

It was almost like they didn't even realize I was between them.

My entire body was on fire, but not from vampire bites. It felt like I was being ripped to shreds.

I could smell the blood _everywhere_ around me; so could Edward, by the look of his face.

They stopped fighting; finally realizing I was between them. Edward held me steady, carrying me onto the bed.

Jake then crumpled to the ground; he wasn't breathing.

"My beautiful Bella…" he said quietly. I looked at him.

"Edward- how bad is it? I-I can't feel anything but pain!" I moaned.

"It's alright, baby. Just go to sleep. You'll be alright then." he soothed. I felt my eyelids flutter, and then nothing.

I knew I was dead.


	14. Epilogue: Vampire Tears

Epilogue: Vampire Tears

Edward sat in the front row of the wake, his hands clasped together.

His precious Bella, his angel, his lamb, was dead.

He couldn't stop shaking.

When Charlie came home, the house was spotless, like he left it; Alice, Esme and Rosalie did that.

It had been Edward and Emmett's job to tell Charlie what happened.

No, not the truth.

They had told him that he had found Bella and Jake in the woods with Emmett while hiking. They had been mauled by a bear.

Charlie didn't take it so well.

He threw things at the walls, tears running down his red face.

Jasper calmed him down, but he was still crying.

After Carlisle had pronounced that Bella had indeed been attacked, Charlie called Renee and Phil to tell them what happened.

And now, they were burying Bella today.

And it was all Edward's fault.

If he hadn't smacked her, none of this would've happened.

At last it was Edward's turn to say a few words about Bella.

"Isabella Swan, though she went by simply Bella, was an astounding and extraordinary girl who didn't deserve this fate. I was honored to be engaged to her. Though a few mistakes were made, we couldn't have been happier. Bella will be surely missed, and we can only hope she is in a better place. Thank you."

A few hours later, Bella and her coffin were being lowered into the cold, Forks ground.

Alice had her face buried into Jasper's chest. His eyes were closed.

Rosalie stood there, her hands clasped with Emmett's; both of them were staring solemnly at the white coffin.

Edward felt two warm tears slide down his pale cheeks. Wiping the away, he frowned at them.

"I guess vampires can cry." He whispered to the wind.

With that, Edward turned his back on the grave and ran off into the trees, more tears streaming down his face.


	15. NOTICE: Deleted Scene

_**NOTICE:**_

_**I HAVE MADE A DELETED SCENE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO READ IT. IT IS RATED M FOR MATURE, SO PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. I TRIED TO KEEP IT AS UNSEXUAL AS POSSIBLE; AS POSSIBLE AS IT IS WHEN YOU'RE DESCRIBING IT. IT IS CALLED 'THEIR BREAK UP: DELETED SCENE.' PLEASE RATE AND ENJOY I GUESS……..**_


End file.
